vermoniafandomcom-20200214-history
Mel
"With each day they control me more and more and now... I am afraid that I am becoming like them." ''- The Warriors' Trial'' Mel was the keyboardist and singer for the band Veracity. However, her father made her leave. This wounded her friendships with Naomi , Doug and Jim. She was captured by Gazso and the Slime Monster under Captain Acidulous' orders early in Book One.She was forced to unlock her guardian spirt ruka and her power of forsite. In spite of being unsure of where she stands in the war, she wishes to do right. She went with General Uro most trusted friend Rodvel but soon to find her three friends naomi jim and doug. Her and Naomi had a big fight and after both were exhausted. Their guardian's did not want to fight. Appearance Mel is approximately fifteen years old and has short orange-brown hair, freckles and blue eyes. Quest for the Silver Tiger: Mel is introduced wearing a light green t-shirt and ripped jeans. She also wears black and white striped leggings under the jeans, which show through the ripped areas. Her converse shoes are purple and grey. Powers After Book Three, Mel is forced to meet with her Guardian by Arussha to gain a part of her power and receive her pledge, an earring. In her powered form, Mel has fish-like ears and scales on various parts of her body. She initially possesses the power to summon and throw water, and later gains the power of prophecy after receiving an anklet in another forced encounter with Ruka. In Book Seven, Mel fully merges with what little of Ruka's free spirit remained which she received from Suiran. She is so far the first to fully merge souls with their guardian, with them now one whole with each other. Mel's outfit changes completely, now resembling Ruka's along with fin-like shoulders and a cut-out skirt. Her hair and ear-fins are now longer also. Character Items Mel initially receives an earring from Ruka's broken spirit, her pledge to complete the circle of power. The circle of power is completed by Arussha forcefully, in which Mel receives an anklet to foresee prophecy. Character Relationships Since Book Four, Mel is shown to have a crush on Captain Acidulous. In spite of her arguments with Naomi, Jim and Doug, she still considers them her friends. However, she does face many doubts when they are separated. Quotes Quest for the Silver Tiger: "A lot of big talk. Let’s see what' you guys can do."'' "I’m not wasting my time with you losers anymore. I’ve got better things to do. I’m outta here. I quit!" "My friends – they’re so brave." "They’re monsters, and they’re even monstrous to each other. I’m frightened… and sad for them too." Trivia Mel's skateboard deck in Book One is themed around water - which may be a reference to her guardian, Ruka, who controls the element of water. Mel is short for Melanie Appearances 'Book One: Quest for the Silver Tiger ' 'Book Two: Call of the Winged Panther ' '''Book Three: Release of the Red Pheonix Book Four: The Rukan Prophecy Book Five: The Warriors' Trial Book Six: To the Pillar of Wind '''(mentioned only) '''Book Seven: Battle for the Turtle Realm Category:Character